Vampire Broker
by CryingHands
Summary: Izaya Orihara was an info broker, everyone knew that. He was an evil, sarcastic bastard, everyone knew that. He loves humans, hates Shizuo, and ruins lives, every knows that. But do they know why he has red eyes? It must be blood seeping into his eyes, right? His eyes were originally brown, right? Well, Izaya was once human...
1. Chapter 1

_"Hey, you're Izaya Orihara, right?"_

_"Yeah, What business would you have with a lowly sixteen year old like me?"_

_"You ruined my daughter's life! She committed suicide!"_

_"Ah, well, it's not my fault. She asked me how to be noticed, and I recommended jumping off a building. She's the one who listened to my words, I never forced her to."_

_"Tch, I'll kill you!"_

_He burly man charged forward, metal bat in hand. Izaya easily dodged, sharp brown eyes scanning the man. However, he didn't take into account the person behind him. Said person was the man's wife, who then used a kitchen knife to stab him in the chest, centimeters from his heart._  
_He collapsed, blood leaking out from the wound. The couple didn't want to be charged of murder, and ran away, leaving him to die. _

That leads to now. . .

Izaya lay on the ground, close to death. What would become of him now? Shizu-chan would be so disappointed, seeing him like this. Mairu and Kururi might mourn, if only because they didn't have a source of money anymore.

From the corner of his sight, he saw something strange. A hedgehog, very cute. It scampered over to him, tilting its head curiously.  
Izaya smiled. Even animals take pity on him.

"How sad. I'd love to live, but then again, what do I have to live for? I guess only to annoy Shizu-chan. He's a monster, you know? Too strong to be human, Hedgehog-san. Shinra...he'd be upset, though probably happy he doesn't have to put up with me. Heh, such a sad life I live, me, Izaya Orihara, info broker." He coughed up some blood.

"Do you want to live?"

The sound snapped Izaya back to reality. Instead of a hedgehog, a man appeared before him. He had blonde hair with black tips and red glasses. What stood out most, though, were the peculiar red eyes of his, shining with mischief, clear as rubies.

"I. . .what?"

The man stared down at him, though Izaya's issue prevented him from seeing clearly.

"I'll save you if you work under me," he said. Izaya contemplated this. It's not a bad idea. He was about to die anyways, and it's not like he had much on his bucket list.

"A-alrigh-" Coughs forced their way out his throat, blood pouring out. He'd last only a little longer.

The man's grin was terrifying. He then bit his wrist and held it over Izaya's mouth. "Drink," he ordered. Izaya did so. The blood was sweet, if a bit metallic.

"As the teenager's eyes slowly closed, a red sheen could be seen forming in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seven years later**

The crowd watched, scared but exasperated, at the duo fighting it out. Shizuo Heiwajima was a monster in human form, but his close friends would tell you he honestly has a good heart. Izaya, on the other hand, is a mystery. No one knows how he can survive getting hit by vending machines and such, but no one really cares, as they want him dead.

What scares them the most are those sharp crimson-brown eyes. They clearly remember him with dark chocolate eyes as a teen. Shinra, the decent friend he is, lies to the people and tell them Izaya just pops blood vessels from working. Even he doesn't know the answer to this, however.

And then there were the murders. Every few months, Izaya would disappear off the radar, completely hidden. A murder would happen then, the targets seemingly random. Some would be random children off the streets, some would be world-famous musicians and actors/actresses. Every single murder ended with small stab wounds, like a porcupine. Izaya was always skipping back a few days after a murder, smiling and claiming he murdered the individuals. People were inclined to believe him, but there was no concrete evidence to arrest him.

The man with him occasionally after he came back sparked fear in the citizens of Shinjuku. Despite being friendly and easy-going, there was _something_ in his bright red eyes that screamed to even normal people _dangerous_. Even Shizuo would leave them alone in that time frame.

"Lawless," he called himself. Then he'd go off ranting about William Shakespeare's works until Izaya elbowed him. It was as if Izaya was the only thing keeping him in line. As if without him, and perhaps others, he'd gladly burn the world down because he could.

And wasn't that a scary thought?


End file.
